No puedo Protegerte
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Toshiro no podía protegerla, porque todos eran muy crueles y eran demasiados para él. Toshiro Hitsugaya no podía proteger a Momo Hinamori, pero si podía consolarla, cada vez que ella lo necesitara e incluso cuando no, él iba a estar ahí, porque cada vez que la escuchaba llorar él se rompía por dentro, porque le amaba y lo haría hasta el final de sus días.


_Hola a todos, hace muchísimo tiempo que no público nada en este fandom...probablemente muchos no tengan la más remota idea de quién soy y puede que sea porque cambie mi nickname hace poco (antes me hacia llamar Hikaru-chan14) y si a pesar de saber eso siguen sin saber quien soy... pues entonces me presento, soy Alexis Gray y ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

No puedo protegerte.

A Toshiro Hitsugaya le molestaba de sobremanera las miradas que le lanzaban a ella, a la que era su mejor amiga cada vez que la observaban, compasión, miradas de lástima, palabras burlescas que no hacían más que subestimarla, como si ella necesitara de su caridad, cómo si ella los necesitara para poder sobrevivir. Y él los odiaba a todos por ser ignorantes, Hitsugaya se repetía en su cabeza a diario, casi como un mantra, que debía dejarlos en su ignorancia, que ellos nunca cambiarían.

Y deseaba alejarlos de Hinamori y demostrarles que ella era fuerte, que ella era increíblemente fuerte, incluso era más fuerte que él. Que ellos eran unos estúpidos y qué se arrepentirían de sus tratos, eso era algo que él se iba a encargar de cumplir.

Puede que nadie le creyese, después de todo era ridículo pensar que la manipulable e inocente teniente del quinto escuadrón fuese más fuerte que el frío y desconfiado Capitán del décimo escuadrón, pero Toshiro sabía que en efecto era así, después de todo ella había sabido sobrellevar tantas cosas que él jamás hubiera superado, ella sabía cómo perdonar, era sencilla y cálida. Él en cambio era rencoroso, indiferente y calculador.

Toshiro existía para tratar de alejar el dolor de ella, pero no podía. Porque era imposible protegerla del mundo, alejarla de las sonrisas condescendientes que la destruían, de las miradas disimuladas cargadas de odio, de los rumores que circulaban por toda la Sociedad de Almas. Y Toshiro lo intentaba, realmente lo trataba pero todo parecía en vano, porque él no podía tapar el sol con un solo dedo, no podía sujetar arena en un solo puño, no podía protegerla de todos y eso era lo que más lo atormentaba, porque cada vez que la miraba postrada en una cama del cuarto escuadrón, él lo recordaba todo.

Toshiro rememoraba cada una de las veces que la vio pálida, ojerosa y demacrada tratando de esbozar una sonrisa para él, el mismo que no había hecho nada al respecto, el mismo que había prometido una y otra vez protegerla de todos y de todo, el mismo que le había fallado incontables veces ya.

"Ella se va a alejar, es cuestión de tiempo". Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Toshiro cuando conoció a Momo Hinamori. Y durante los primeros meses deseó equivocarse, porque unos cuantos meses le bastaron a Toshiro para saber que ella iba a ser sumamente importante para él.

Un periodo de calma se extendió durante años, crearon las bases de una buena amistad y aunque Toshiro se trato de seguir convenciendo de que nada malo sucedería, algo dentro de él le aseguraba que en efecto iba a suceder.

Ocurrió y fue peor de lo que imaginaba, que Momo dudara de su amistad y prefiriera creer las palabras de ese estúpido solo pudo indicarle que algo iba terriblemente mal, le hizo preguntarse si todo ese tiempo junto a él había sido para ella una farsa. Le hizo derramar lágrimas en la soledad de su habitación cuando podía desahogarse y tratar de deshacerse de ese nudo de amargura que se instalo en su garganta cuando ella le apuntó con Tobiume y mirándole a los ojos con odio infinito, arremetió contra él.

Le hizo detenerse en esos momentos en el Rukongai y desear que todo volviera a ser tan simple como antes, que todo volviera a ser tan cálido como antes. Le hizo darse cuenta de que todo lo que creía saber de ella podía ser una farsa, le hizo cerrarse con todos.

Porque ella había sido esa luz que lo había iluminado por tanto tiempo, él se había acostumbrado a ello y había acostumbrado a Hinamori su constante compañía y protección. Ella había tenido una infancia afortunada en parte gracias a él, Toshiro aun evocaba la forma en la que la trataban antes de conocerlo: se mofaban de su inocencia, le hacían burlas por su apariencia y vociferaban insultos contra ella.

Él de inmediato la protegió, algo en ella saco a relucir una faceta que hasta ese momento era desconocida incluso para él, y allí nació Toshiro el protector, pronto ella dejo de sollozar en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida mientras le preguntaba incesantemente qué había mal en ella, pronto los niños dejaron de atormentarla, dejaron de meterse con ella porque Hitsugaya se encargo de hacerles entender a base de amenazas y golpes que quien se metiera con ella irremediablemente se las vería con él.

Y Toshiro quiso creer que esa tranquilidad y armonía iban a durar para siempre. No falto mucho para que él se diera cuenta de que los "para siempre" no existían. Y a pesar de que nadie se metía con ella ese se volvió su problema, que todos le tenían miedo , todos tenían miedo de acercarse a ella y hacer que la "protegida" de Hitsugaya se sintiera mal, todos tenían miedo de relacionarse con ella por su culpa.

Y pronto fueron noches continuas las que Toshiro trataba de hacerse el sordo y no escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la chica que fingía dormir en la habitación contigua. Muchas veces se levanto y camino por su habitación como un león enjaulado tratando de decidirse entre abrir la puerta de su habitación y reconfortarla o esperar a que su llanto se terminase, pero la verdad es que él no sabía cómo acabar con su llanto. Con el dolor que él mismo había causado. Porque cada vez que la escuchaba llorar él se rompía por dentro, porque le amaba, porque seguía sin saber cómo protegerla.

Encontró la respuesta a todos sus problemas cuando una shinigami se le cruzo por el camino y descubrió una forma de volverla a ver feliz, la Academia de la Sociedad de Almas era el lugar perfecto para Hinamori, ella conseguiría los amigos que tanto anhelaba y a la vez estaría aprendiendo a ser independiente, aprendería a defenderse de los demás y a valerse por su cuenta.

El día que ella se graduó como shinigami, Toshiro supo de inmediato que ella lo había superado, que ella no lo necesitaba más. Y esa tarde lloró hasta quedarse dormido, porque a pesar de estar sumamente orgulloso de Momo, él sospechaba que ella no lo iba a volver, probablemente se iba a alejar y lo iba a olvidar. Por eso trato de volverse autónomo, tuvo que recoger los pedazos destrozados de su corazón y repararlos. Ella le había enseñado a amar incondicionalmente pero ahora él ya no tenía a quien querer, estaba completamente solo.

* * *

Un día cualquiera Momo volvió a aparecer en su puerta con la misma sonrisa resplandeciente que le había dedicado desde que se habían conocido, y ese día Toshiro pudo entender que a pesar de que ahora ella fuese fuerte y pudiera contra todo por su cuenta, él se había ganado un lugar importante en su corazón y eso era algo que no cambiaría, o al menos eso pensó.

Aizen fue sinónimo de mentiras, de hipocresía, de traición y Toshiro nunca aprendió a confiar en ese hombre, tal vez fuese porque ella parecía adorarle inmensamente, tal vez fuesen los celos que se sentían con fuerza en su pecho cada vez que ella le hablaba de sus ojos profundos o su cálida sonrisa, fuese lo que fuese algo dentro de Toshiro le decía que había algo anormal en ese hombre, que él era muy bueno para ser cierto.

La decisión de unirse a la Sociedad de Almas paso por su mente cuando un día ella fue a visitarlo y en vez de ver esa sonrisa encantadora iluminando su rostro, la encontró rota y triste, su amado Capitán Aizen les había encomendado una misión y no había resultado nada bien. Ella le relataba su fatídica aventura derramando incontables lágrimas mientras Toshiro horrorizado trataba de calmarse y no hacer nada estúpido, varios compañeros de su escuadrón habían muerto y la pena inundaba el alma de Hinamori.

La abrazó tratando de calmarla, ella se aferro a él como si la vida se le fuera de las manos, Hitsugaya tenía que hacer algo, la próxima vez podía ser ella. Decidió actuar.

Resulto siendo un niño prodigio, pronto logro convertirse en Capitán, y realmente deseó que eso fuera suficiente, pero la verdad es que con Hinamori nunca era suficiente, porque fue allí que se dio cuenta en qué mundo la había metido, vio la muerte tantas veces y tan cerca, que su existencia parecía algo débil y efímero.

Porque él era pésimo tratando de protegerla, fue un niñato ingenuo al creer que podía cuidarla del mundo. Porque ahora como shinigamis afrontaban una realidad muy cruel, la muerte y la pérdida eran el pan de cada día, la guerra estaba más cerca de lo que todos se imaginaban, la inminente destrucción era algo que atormentaba a todos.

Por eso él se aferraba a aquellos momentos con ella, sin importar cuanto lo había desmoralizado que ella creyera tan poco en él, Toshiro quería demostrarle que iba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiese. Por eso le había perdonado todo el daño que ella le había causado, porque el dolor era algo que sabía que tendría que padecer al amarla. Porque amar era perder y sin embargo su vida entera tenía sentido gracias a ella.

Y todas las perdidas, las angustias, la sed de venganza y la ira valían la pena cuando la veía sonreír con esa inocencia, con esa ternura que la diferenciaba del resto, cuando esos ojos oscuros que lo observaban exhibían una bondad pura, cuando ella se despertaba temprano solo para llegar a su departamento y escabullirse a su habitación donde aprovechaba que él estaba aparentemente dormido y acariciaba sus cabellos con una dulzura infinita, mirándolo con devoción y haciendo que él corazón maltratado y frío de Toshiro, latiera con fuerza.

Por eso cada vez que sus hermosos ojos cafés perdían su brillo, él hacia cualquier cosa para verla feliz de nuevo, un abrazo inesperado, un beso en su mejilla, una pequeña sonrisa o una palabra de amistad y aliento que disfrazaba muchas cosas que no saldrían a la luz, porque ella era muy ingenua y a él le parecía sencillamente encantador a pesar de que los labios de su mejor amiga se le antojaran irresistibles, que quisiera abrazarla en la noche y alejar sus pesadillas y que deseara más que nada ver su apacible rostro al dormir por las mañanas, él se conformaba con verla con las mejillas teñidas de un adorable sonrojo cada vez que la sorprendía con alguna muestra de cariño, con sentir como ella se estremecía en sus brazos, con esperar a que algún día ella pudiese corresponderle.

Porque Toshiro no podía protegerla, porque todos eran muy crueles y eran demasiados para él, porque a pesar de luchar, siempre terminaba en el suelo tratando de volver a levantarse por ella, solo por ella. Y Toshiro se juraba que algún día iba a lograrlo, que haría que todos se callaran y ella pudiese sentirse plena, y sin importar todos los golpes que pudiera recibir él iba a seguir hasta no poder más, sin embargo Hitsugaya ya sospechaba que no iba poder resguardarla de todo y su único consuelo era que podía amarla, estar para ella en todo momento y bajo toda circunstancia.

Porque Toshiro Hitsugaya no podía proteger a Momo Hinamori, pero si podía amarla sin importarle nada, cada vez que ella lo necesitara e incluso cuando no, él iba a estar ahí, dispuesto a consolarla y darle fuerzas, decidido a estar para ella hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

_Bueno es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió espero que les haya gustado. Así que después de unos dos años (creo yo) he regresado por aquí a donde todo comenzó y debo agregar que se siente bien volver._

_Cualquier crítica, opinión, sugerencia y demás es bien recibida._

_Hasta pronto._

_Alexis Gray._


End file.
